


Persona 3 FeMc Romance social links: Akihiko Sanada.

by ElisaTwilight



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaTwilight/pseuds/ElisaTwilight
Summary: Just some of Persona 3 FeMc's ‘What if’ Romance scenarios with Akihiko.Such as,  Valentines day, Special dates and so on.





	1. A Valentine After Nyx : Akihiko Sanada.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the Persona Series very much, especially Persona 3. Therefore I name our beautiful FeMc here, Makoto Yuri. 
> 
> (Since the main character in the Persona 3 anime is named as Makoto Yuki.) 
> 
> Total respect to the creators. 
> 
> First up, Akihiko Sanada at Valentine's day. 
> 
> Settings : After the battle with Nyx and Maxing out his Social Link.

It has been difficult waking up every morning, surviving through the day is even more challenging. Nyx has no doubt dealt a number on me. Each and every night, I prayed that I can hold on until Graduation day. 

It's cold at night, no matter how many layers I cover myself with, I still shivers like I'm standing naked in mid winter. I got out of bed as I have no luck in sleeping anymore. I stared at the clock ad it strikes midnight, I smiled at the lack of the dark hour. I pulled the covers closer as I felt a sudden coldness coming out from inside. 

Sometimes, I wondered if this is the price I have to pay. No one told me about it, but I knew that my time will soon come to an end. No one knows, no one cares. They've forgotten. Everything. Our times together, all the things we did together, the unbroken bond we formed with each other. Especially...... Aki. 

He have forgotten it all. How we fell in love, how much I felt for him. Every now and then, we just pass by like strangers. We no longer spend time together, no one was waiting for me every morning in the lounge, no one would walk me to school, holding my hand until we reached the school gate, no messages in my phone in the middle of class, no more eating lunches together, no walking home from school, no beef bowls and ramens together. He no longer waits for me in the lounge in the evening, asking me where have I been. 

He doesn't do that anymore. No one else does. I came home every evening to an empty dorm. Yukari and Junpei will hang out with me sometimes. But, there's still something missing in my heart. It hurts. 

Suddenly, I noticed the date on the calendar. It's Valentine's day tomorrow. From the looks of it...... This will probably be my last. 

With that in mind, I managed to drag myself to the kitchen downstairs. I was surprised to find Fuuka there, struggling to make chocolates even though we used to make them in cooking club. 

"Fuuka-san, are you making chocolates? "I asked with a smile as I approach her. My presence seems to have startled her a bit as she dropped her spatula. 

"Oh, Yuri-san. What are you doing at this hour? "She asked. 

"Same reason as you are. Except, I'm not making chocolates. "I answer her as I searched for some pancake mix. 

"Pancakes in Valentine's day? "She seems shocked. 

"Well...... Someone I know doesn't like sweets like chocolates. "I smiled as I replied. I still can remember that day when he told me that he likes pancakes. He's so adorable when he blushes. 

"What about you? Whose chocolates are you making for? "I teased her.

"Oh, it kinda seems like a nice day to give chocolates to people tomorrow, so I thought maybe I make some chocolates for everyone in the dorm since I will be moving out soon. "

"You're moving out? "I was shocked to hear that until I nearly burned my pancakes. 

"Yeah. I figure that it may be best to move back to my parent's house. Don't get me the wrong way, it's just feels weird to living here in a building with unfamiliar people. And......it's kinda awkward sometimes. "

"Awkward huh...... "I can't help but to feel disturbed by the term. We been through that much and awkward is all we feel right now. 

"Wow! Yuri-san, this is incredible! "Fuuka was amazed with the pancake I made. It took some efforts but I managed to shape it into a heart shape. 

"Thanks, not bad yourself. "I praised when I saw her chocolates. They're shaped beautifully into hearts and packed into nice bags. She smiled and handed one for me. 

"Thanks, Fuuka. This means a lot to me. "I thanked her as I took it from her. I noticed that she was stunned to hear me call her by her name. It kinda just slip out, I'm so used to it. 

"Oh, sorry. Did I startled you? I don't know, it just...... It's seems familiar to hear it from you. Like...... You have been calling me that from the start......." Fuuka said as she gave it a thought. 

"No, it's probably that you're imaging things, we barely even know each other. Anyways, thanks for the chocolates. "I quickly brushed it off. I can't let her remember. If my life is coming to an end, it's best that they don't remember, it wouldn't hurt that much. I quickly took the bento and rush back to my room. 

As I went up the stairs, the world starts to spin and my legs wobbly. No, not now. Before I knew it, I fell backwards. 

"Yuri! Look out! "Fuuka caught me before I fell. She looks worry. 

"Thanks Fuuka. "I got back up with her help. 

"Yuri-chan are you okay? You have a fever! "Fuuka freaked out. 

"I'm fine, Fuuka. I just need some rest. Good luck with those chocolates Fuuka. "I smiled as left while she just remained there, watching me worried that I might fell again but I didn't. I know I'm harsh, but I have no choice. I know that pain of losing someone precious, I can't bare to see the face they had when Shinji died. 

Especially Aki. 

I was there when he broke down, I could never tell anyone about it. I can't even bring myself to hug him when he broke down in the school hall. All I did, was hiding behind the door, heartbroken as I listen to his sobs. Supporting as much as I could, I told myself to stay by his side. But, it seems I wouldn't be able to do that any longer. 

I took out the music box Aki gave me at our Christmas date. The music it play soothes me, it's like he's right here beside me even though he's not. Finally, I laid down on the bed with the music box in my arms. May I wake up tomorrow. 

The next day...... 

I stared at the bento in my arms as I made my way to the seniors' classroom. I never thought a short journey like this will be so tiring. I wondered what I should say when I meet him, does he even......remember me? 

"Here, Akihiko-sempai! I made you some chocolates. "

"Erm...... I hope you accept this. I put a lot of efforts in it. "

"Ugh...... Yeah, thanks. "He looks frustrated and annoyed ad he was surrounded by girls handing out chocolates to him. He had two of his club friends help him with his overwhelming amount of chocolates. 

I stood there and watched him took the chocolates and just hand them to his friends. He doesn't care about them at all, not to mention those love letters that came along. Once the girls are gone, he just briefly scan through them and threw them in the trash can. I looked at the bento I prepared, will this be treated the same way? He might......since he doesn't remember me anymore. I looked at him one last time before I turned and left. It's better this way. 

"Dude, you seriously going to hand all of these away? Getting this much will probably happen once in a lifetime! "I stopped when I heard one of his friends said. 

Once......in a lifetime. Yeah...... I probably wouldn't get a chance like this again. Just this one time, this one last time. 

With a deep breath, I turn around and walked towards him with my head held high. His friends notice me first, then Aki. He seems to be stunned to see me, yet he also show no emotions like he did with he other girls. 

"Looks like you have another one, Sanada-kun. "His friend teased. 

"...... I know you already have a lot....... But, happy Valentine's day, Aki-sempai. "I handed it out with a bitter smile. 

"Dude! She called you by your nickname! "They teased even more. 

"What's in it? "He asked with a soft smile. All of us were shocked to hear that. 

"...... Pancakes. "I answered. 

"Did you made it? "He asked as he took it, his smile widens even more. 

"Dude...... It's not like you! "His friends made a huge deal about it. 

"Is it really not normal? "He ask innocently. 

"I mean, you always just threw girls' present away. But you actually want hers?! "

It seems that his words had pissed Aki that he had raised his tone without knowing. 

"What's wrong with accepting my girlfriend's gift? "He words shocked me and all the students around us. 

"Since when did you have a girlfriend? "They asked. 

"About last year. Anyway, it's not really your business. Let's go, Yuri. "Aki said when he noticed that his fan girls are starting to gather around him. He took my hand and forced his way out of the crowd. I was dragged to the rooftop before I knew it. 

"Oh, sorry! Did I hurt you? "He asked as he lets go of my hand, realizing his tight grip. It didn't hurt at all, but my heart does. It seems that he remembers, what am I going to do now? He's going to get hurt. He can't take anymore of this, I know it. He had already lost Miki and Shinji...... He's going to lose me now? 

"Yuri? What's wrong? "He asked with a worried look on his face. That's when I noticed that I have tears rolling down my face. 

"...... I thought you've forgotten about me. "I said to him, letting out everything that I've held in for weeks. He was startled for a while, then he wraps his arms around me and hold me tight while I sobbed shamelessly in his chest. 

"I'm sorry...... I thought it'll be easier for you to get used to the life without me around...... I'm graduating next month after all. "He apologized. 

"You should've just told me. I thought you've forgotten about me along with the dark hour. "I sobbed. 

"Erm...... What dark hour? "He seems confused. I was surprised to hear that. After a while of talking, I noticed that he had forgotten everything like the others, except...... My relationship with him. He no longer remembers why he fell in love with me, no longer remembers how we met, but he remembers that he loves me and I feel the same. For some reasons, I feel happy about it. I know it's wrong, I know that I have to end this now before he gets hurt even more, but I can't help to enjoy this precious moment with him. 

"You made this? Wow, it looks amazing! Let's eat it together. "He was amazed when he opened the bento I gave him. After that, it's just a repeat of our Christmas date. We held hands as we talked, his smile, his blushes, his voice, his warmth, his kindness, his gentleness...... I cherish them all. 

My head felt heavy, so it found comfort on his shoulders, he was shocked at first, then he smiled as he rest his own on mine. I smiled at this precious moment, before I know it, my consciousness fades away along with the wind. 

*~*

It was already evening when the boxer finally decided to return home. Yet, he didn't want to wake his sleeping lover. With a soft smile, he gently picked her up and carried her back to the dorm. The student council president lifted her eyebrows when she saw them returning to the dorm, but she didn't really care much. She just gave the boxer a minor warning and returned her attention to the television screen. 

He carried her all the way to her room and gently laid her on her bed. After that, he took off her shoes and pulled the covers for her. He then pulled out a box of chocolate and place it on her desk. With a smile, he seems to be proud of his work. Finally, he leaned close and place a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"Happy Valentine's day, Yuri. "He whispered into her ear before he left the room, letting her to rest. 

The next morning, the girl walked down the stairs slowly as she still feeling weak. She paused when she saw the boxer waiting for her in the lounge. He greeted her before taking her hand and heading out for school together. The red eye girl was startled but a smile soon appeared on her face, having a new courage to enjoy her last remaining days with him.


	2. Last Day With Akihiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if...... Our FeMc's death was delayed after Graduation Day and ended up in a date with her love? 
> 
> Settings : After Graduation Day and sadly for Shinji, he didn't survive in this story.

It was a beautiful Sunday morning once Spring break starts. Birds singing outside the window, hanami flowers filled the streets. Too bad that I can't go outside to enjoy it. 

My body could no longer hold on after Graduation Day, I have been bedridden ever since. I have a fever that doesn't went down, I can't even walk without collapsing after a few steps, I barely ate anything because it makes me sick whenever I tried to eat, I'll just ended up puking out everything. 

With my condition worsen every day, everyone had started to fear for the worse. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with me, that made Mitsuru furious. She insisted that I was admitted into the hospital for safe measures but I insisted that I remained in the dorm until the seniors moved out. Once they moved, the dorm will be closed down, I wanted to spend the remaining days here. Mitsuru argued about it, but soon gave in since it's not that far ahead. 

Everyone took turns to take care of me, especially Aki. I barely see him leave my sight. Whenever I sleep, he would hold my hand until I wake up. He helps me with practically everything except for changing me or something like that. Mitsuru will definitely execute him if he really did it. The girls helped me with it instead. 

Sometimes when I felt useless, he would always comfort me, then he kept on telling me how amazing I am just to get that thought out of my head. He would make plans with me for the future once I get better. Sometimes, we get a little too far away with the plans but we didn't mind. All he ever wanted was something to let me look forward to, so that I would hang in there. 

But, I know my own body. I wouldn't last. I can't make it to most of his date plans, not even his little joke to get married and have children together someday. That's why, I told myself to fulfill at least one of his many plans. If this will allow him to move forward, I'll do it. 

"Hey, Aki. "I called him one night. 

"Yeah? "He asked. He sounded so tired from the all nighters he had been putting up for me. But he still tries to hide it from me. He smiled for me so that I wouldn't notice. He took my hand and sat down on my bed, staring me with love in his eyes. 

"I want to go out with you tomorrow. "I said to him. I watched his eyes widened and his lips parted, he was shocked to hear that. 

"What? Yuri, you know that you're in no conditions to go out. Just rest for now and we'll go anywhere you want once you're all better. "

"I just thought to go out with you before I was admitted into the hospital....... You're going for college once I was admitted, so I won't be seeing you that often anymore. "I begged. 

"You silly girl...... You do you think I choose a college near here? So that I could visit you whenever I want. The hospital Mitsure is going to admit you into is also quite near to my college, so I'll get to visit you every day. "

"Aki....... Please? "

"...... Will you promise me that you'll do your best to recover after it? "

"Yes...... "I smiled for him. I know that it's a lie, but I can't help it. 

"...... Okay. "He said to me as he stood up and head towards the door. 

"Where are you going? "I asked him. 

"I'll go prepare for tomorrow. I'll make sure that it's a date you'll never forget. "He chuckled before he left the room. I smiled at his words and closed my eyes. 

Now that's something that I look forward to. 

"Yuri...... Wake up. "Aki woke me up early in the morning with a motherly like voice. His smile was the first thing I saw when I open my eyes. As usual, he helped me to sit up and handed me some clothes. 

"I'll wait outside, call me when you're done okay? "He said to me before leaving the room. I stared at the clothes in my hand. There's a long sleeved white blouse and black thighs. Perhaps he's worried that I wouldn't be able to stand the temperature outside? Or he doesn't want to worsen my fever? Either way, I felt happy at his thoughtfulness. 

I called him to come in once I'm done. After that, he held me to do my hair and put on my boots. He even wrap the scraf I knit for him around my neck. Hoping that it's keep me warm. He also had me place my weight onto him when we snuck out the dorm, Mitsuru will execute us if she ever finds out. I nearly tripped a few times, but he's always there to steady me. I'm slowing us down, but we took our time. It ended up as a nice and peaceful morning walk together, holding hands and talked about future, the future we fought hard to have. Sometimes, we find it hard to believe that we actually saved the world from Nyx, but we did. 

It took us a while, but we finally made it to Naganaki Shrine. I was amazed when we arrived. There's a pink balloon tied on a bench in the park, hanami petals was spread around it and finally a small bouquet of roses was laid on the same bench. Did he did all of these? 

"I hope these are enough...... Sorry, I can't afford anymore. "He gave me a bitter smile as he scratches his head. 

"...... It's perfect. "I smiled for him. He was stunned at first, then he smiled back with faint blushes on his cheeks. After that, he slowly guided me to the bench and helped me to sit on it. He handed me the flowers before he sat down beside me, enjoying the quietness around us. 

"...... If Shinji is here, I'll bet he'll smack us both for sneaking out like this. "Aki joked. Funny thing is...... I can get the picture. 

"Yeah. Along with Mitsuru-sempai. "I commented as I stared at the broken watch on my wrist. 

"....... It's not working anymore, want me to buy you a new one? "He asked. 

"...... Shinji gave this to me before he died. As a thanks for finding his watch. "

"...... I see. "He lowers down his head, eyes filled with sorrow all of a sudden. It's either guilt for saying such things or feeling bad for getting jealous. 

"I should've known before it happened. He gave me many hints whenever I hung out with him. I suspected it when he told me to look after you in his state, but I told myself that I'm just over thinking it. It's even more obvious when he pushes me away for no reason two days before it happened. He knew that he's going to die, and I noticed the hints he gave me, but I turned a blind eye to it. Some leader I am. "I confessed everything to him, for some reasons I feel that I wouldn't get another chance after this. 

"Yuri, don't blame yourself for it. If anyone were to notice, I should be the one. I known him for his whole life after all. But, I know we shouldn't be mourning over his death now. He wants us to move on, I know it. If he's here, he'll probably smack us to leave this topic alone and forget about it. "

"Yeah...... That will definitely be the Shinji I know. "I chuckled as I pictured his face according to Aki's prediction. 

Suddenly, I noticed that Aki is staring into the roses in my hand. It's like something caught his attention and he couldn't take his eyes away from it. 

"Is something wrong? "I asked as I checked the flowers. After that, I noticed something shiny in between the petals of one rose. Curious about what it is, I took it out and shocked to see a ring in it. When I turned to face Aki, his whole expression changed. He had a warm smile on his face with his eyes softened as they stared straight into mine, faint blushes on his cheeks as he took the ring from me. 

"...... It's kinda embarrassing to say this but...... I wanted to give you something that represent the love between us....... This is a promise ring from me to you, a promise that I will love you with all of my heart until the day I die. ...... I hope you don't mind that it's just a toy ring. "He avoided my gaze all of a sudden, face turned as red as a tomato and barely thinking straight anymore. I giggled as I find it adorable. Finally, I reached out my hand for him and gave him a warm smile when he returned his gaze to me. 

"You have already made me the happiest girl alive even if you just gave me a piece of string. "I smiled to him. He paused for a second before he smiled back, then he helped me to put on the ring on my finger. 

Unfortunately...... Only my ring finger was a perfect fit for the ring. He felt embarrassed instantly and wanted to dug a hole to bury himself in so badly when he realized that he miscalculated. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it to turn out like this. "He said as he covered his face with both his hands. 

"It's okay...... I like it this way. "I leaned on his shoulder as sleepiness started to strike again. He feels so warm and comfortable, it's like nothing could ever go wrong when he's with me. I feel safe. 

"...... Aki? "He was quiet for a while. My voice seems to have pulled him back to reality. 

"Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something. "He brushed it off with a chuckle. 

"About what? "I asked. 

"Well...... About how much I'm enjoying this moment. "He said with a soft smile on his face. After that, he snakes his arm around me and pulled me closer to him, cuddling up with each other. We stayed like this for practically the whole day. Some old folks came to the shrine, but they soon left with a cheeky smile on their face once they noticed up. Aki blushed each time someone noticed us. 

As it came close to noon, I started to feel tired as I was starting to feel too comfortable. It has been a while since my body feel so light and relax. I dozed off a couple of times, but I did my best to stay awake for him. 

"Yuri. "Aki called. 

"Yeah? "

"If you're really that tired, do you want to close your eyes for a moment? "He asked. Looks like he noticed. 

"Are you sure? "I asked. 

"Yeah. We can go back anytime you want, just let me know. "

"Okay...... Just let me stay like this for a little longer. "I said to him as I closed my eyes. 

"Anything......my love. "Those sweet words of his was the last thing I heard before my consciousness swifted away. I can't help but to smile for the precious moment I had. 

I have no regrets.

*~*

As the clock strikes twelve, the boxer finally decided to put an end to this. His head hung low as he stared at the ground, afraid to move on, but he knew he can't stay here forever. With a deep breath, he mustered up all the remaining courage he had for today and wrapped his arms around his lover, letting her cold body rest on his chest. He held onto her tightly before he finally reached his shaking hands to her neck, checking for a pulse. 

"...... Liar. "The tears he has been holding in had finally rolled down his face. He knew it, he knew that she isn't going to hold on anymore the moment she asked him to take her out on a date. It doesn't take a genius to see that coming, he just didn't want to believe it. He just wanted her to be better once again, but he realized that's no longer a possibility when he accidentally caught glimpse of her diary a few days ago when he's helping her to clean her room. He's such a mess even Junpei had to comfort him since he knew the feeling to lose someone you love. 

He did his best to give her what she wanted, he pretended that he didn't know and acted normal like what she wanted it to be. He was mentally prepared for this, but he realized that it's not the case when it's finally time. 

"Yuri...... I promise that I'll move on, for Miki, for Shinji........and you. "He sobbed. There's nothing more he could do except for promising her that he'll move on. He'll be strong and continue on living without her, in the future she gave her life for. 

But...... 

At least for now...... 

He let himself cried to his heart content as he held onto the body of his one true love who seems like she's having a nice dream in her sleep.


	3. 6th Month Anniversary with Akihiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request heard! 
> 
> Settings: December of 2009, just right after Ryoji told SEES about Nyx.

Everything seems to be dead the moment Ryoji told us about the end. Things just isn't the same anymore. Everyone looks dead, they're afraid that there's no future ahead of them. For days, no one spoke to each other, no one wanted to do anything, all they did was go to school, then back to their room. Sometimes, I question whether that they're really still alive. Technically, they are on the outside, but the inside, I don't know anymore. It hurts to see them all like this. Then, again, I'm probably no different. 

My decision was already made when he said that he'll give us a choice. There's no way that I could ever bring myself to kill a friend. It doesn't matter that he isn't human, a friend is a friend, he's too someone precious to me, I just can't put all those feelings away and kill him for a delayed end. I befriended him twice, and twice he was an important part of my life, I can't bring myself to do it. Therefore, my answer was clear from the start. The memories I made with everyone else is too precious to let go. 

Yet, I'm still the leader of the team, I can't be selfish even if I wanted to. That's why, I'll make sure that everyone one is in the same page before we made the decision. If everyone wants him dead, then I don't have a choice...... It's the leader's responsibility to protect everyone........ I promised Shinji too. 

First, I have to make sure that they're thinking straight, which means, I have to cheer them up. I tried to hang out with him, take them to tartarus to find some poor shadows to let out their frustrations, putting a smile and cheerful tone whenever I meet them...... As time passed, I ran out of ideas. Mitsuru managed to convince them to return to their normal lives but I noticed that all of them are just forcing themselves to do so. 

Perhaps, the one who's forcing himself too much is no other than Aki himself. He doesn't show, but I can tell that it hits him harder than anyone else. He just got an one hit K.O from one of his juniors the other day, that's not normal for someone who haven't lost in a match before. He spaced out during our dates, he doesn't even notice me when I return to the dorm, sometimes he doesn't even realize what he's saying at all, like that time he accidentally promised a girl to go on a date. I practically had to fight that girl away from him! 

"Theo...... What should I do? "I sighed as I leaned back on the chair. 

"...... I'm not sure that I'll be able to provide this kind of assistance to you, Yuri-sama. "Theo gave me a bitter laugh and occasionally send glances to Igor who has been giving us an unbelievable look for a while now. 

"I just wanted to cheer him up. But, I don't know what I can do to do just that? I've tried beef bowls, taking him tartarus, ramen, training with him, drinking protein with him and I even put on the battle panties and maid outfit for him! "Theo nearly choked when he heard that, he even used his book to hide his red face. That's right, he didn't handle to well when I first came in with those on. Igor on the other hand seems amused whenever he did that. 

"....... Excuse me for my disgrace....... Perhaps I can provide you with assistance after all. "Theo said as he returned to his normal self. 

"Really?! Tell me. "My eyes lit up that instant. 

"A few days from today, it'll be exactly 6 months since you maxed out the Star Arcana. Perhaps, it's what humans call as an anniversary? "

"Our 6th month anniversary together...... That's it! Theo! You're a genius! Thanks! "I hugged him without thinking. He was shocked that his body was tense until I let him go. 

"Thanks guys! I'll come back soon! "I practically skipped myself out of the Velvet room. 

*~*

"...... Master, what's this weird feeling inside my heart? "The attendant asked his master as he watched their guest left the Velvet room. 

"...... Just forget about it. "Igor replied. 

"I understand. Perhaps it's because I can't understand humans sometimes, there's simply much more I have to learn. "Theo said as he returned to his normal duties. Igor on the other hand told himself that he shouldn't have attendants that are the opposite sex of their guest again. 

*~* 

A few days later..... 

"Aki! "I blocked his whole path first thing in the morning in front of the school gate, I pouted when he still ended up bumping into me. He's too absent minded. 

"Eh? Yuri? What's the matter? "He tried to laugh his way out of it, trying to hide the fact that he isn't listening to our conversation at all. I don't blame him though, his head is filled with Nxy. 

"What did I just said? "I asked him. 

"We're going on a date today? "

"Almost. It's our 6th month anniversary today. "

"...... It has been six months already? Wow, time flies. "

"Now, make sure you wait for me at the school gate after school okay? "

"...... No, I'll go pick you up. "I was surprised to hear him say that. 

"What? "

"Well, it's already terrible enough for me to not realize. At least let me make it up to you even just a little. "He smiled. But, I can't help but to notice that he's forcing that smile. 

"...... Okay, I'll be waiting. "I smiled for him. The main purpose of this date is to cheer him up after all. Besides, it felt nice to have him pick me up, even though the glares from other girls hurts a bit. 

"Someone seems happy today. "Yukari teased, even though she sounded normal, there's still hints of sorrow in her tone. Yet, I pretended not to notice. 

"I'm taking Akihiko-sempai out today. "I replied. 

"Isn't it usually the other way around? "She asked. 

"Not when Nyx is still in his head...... "I said as I put away my books on my desk. Yukari was quiet for a while. 

"Hey, leader..... "She called. 

"Yeah? "

"How can you take this that normally? "She asked. I was startled for a moment. 

"First, I already have my answer. Second, I can't possibly lose my composure in front of you guys, if the leader went down, who's going to bring the whole team up again? I bet Mitsuru-sempai is doing the same. Third, the atmosphere in the dorm is already as dead as it is, someone had to have a smile on their face or I wouldn't be surprise if someone committed suicide or something like that. None of you are thinking straight yet, so I won't make any decision until all of you are. "I confessed everything that's in my head for the past few weeks. 

"...... Thanks, Yuri. "Yukari smiled softly. A smile too appeared on my face as I can tell that it's a real smile. 

"Glad to help. "I said to her. 

"Don't push yourself too hard okay? "

"Don't worry, I won't. "

"Akihiko sempai! "Suddenly, the girls in the classroom started to sequel. I turned around and saw Aki standing by the door, looking for me. 

"Good luck! "Yukari gave me a thumbs up along with a wink. I smiled to her before I went to greet him, he waved to Yukari before he left the classroom with me. The glares I received still hurt as always. 

"So, where do you want to go? "He asked. With a smirk on my face, I showed him the movie tickets I bought. 

"First, we'll watch a movie together. "I said in a cheerful tone. 

"You really did planned this out, you're starting to make me feel bad. "He chuckled bitterly. 

"Well, you have been planing all our dates so far, I wanted to do it for a change. "

"I see...... Then, I'll be under your care today. "He smiled. 

"Bring it on! "I said enthusiastically. 

Once we arrived at the movie theater, we watched the movie I picked out especially for him. I remember how much he enjoyed the movie we watched back in summer, so I picked out something similar except that this one shows more scenes about training, just the way he like it. But, then again, he has something in his head, it made him think about it for almost the entire movie. With a sigh, I took out a notebook without him noticing and place a cross at the first thing on the to do list. Step number 1 failed. 

Next, we went for beef bowls. I specially requested the chef to add special protein toppings on it, just the way he liked it. The chef even gave me a weird look for it. As we wait for our food, we talked about various things, but avoids both Nyx and the dark hour. He laughed a bit when the food arrives, saying that I know him better than he thought. But, an awkward atmosphere exists in the air as we ate. Another cross was place on my notebook. 

After surviving through the meal, I brought him to the arcade and placed a bet with him in front of the punching game. I wanted him to punch out all of his frustrations onto the target. Using the fact that he doesn't want to lose, this will sure cheer him up! In the end...... I won. This is literally impossible since he box all the time. He's not in the mood for it at all. With that in my head, I bought myself another game and snacked that poor punching target so hard I got the highest score. It feels great that all my frustrations was released, but I hurt my hand in the process, it's red and swollen a bit. But, what hurts me the most, is that he didn't even noticed. 

As our last stop, I took him to the cafe and ordered pancakes for him. I have to do something quick, or else today's a waste. Then, an idea came into my head, I was saving it for our next exploration in tartarus but if it makes him happy, I'll do it! 

"Hey, Aki. "I called. 

"Yeah? "Once I got his attention, I took out a small box and handed it to him. It contains a frozen stone that I worked so hard to get. With this, he wouldn't get knock off by ice attacks again. 

"What's this? "He asked as he opened it. 

"An item that will neutralize all ice attacks for you. "I replied with a smile on my face. 

"...... Thanks, Yuri. "He answered. I flinched at his depressed tone. Nothing I did today cheered him up. 

"...... Hey, is this a bad day for you? "I asked him as I lowered my head, I tried to avoid this topic, but I can't take this anymore. 

"...... Sorry, I'm just...... Not really in the mood for anything now. "He replied honestly. 

"Then...... Why did you agree to go on this date with me? "

"....... Well, you seems so excited about it. And I wanted to see you smile more, you know......since...... "

"The whole world is ending and you wanted to do this one last time? "I cut him off. 

"...... Maybe. "With that word came out from his mouth, I snapped. I stood up and slapped him in the face. He was stunned. 

"Idiot! "I took off running to hide my tears from him. How could he say such things? This is our 6th month anniversary and he's not in the mood for it? I know that! Yet, I'm stupid enough to think that this will cheer him up! I kept on running and crying until I reached the edge of the island, I leaned onto the railing and continue sobbing to my heart's content. 

"Ryouji you idiot!!!! "I screamed towards the sea. He just has to throw this one big decision to us, to me. I don't want to kill him! But I also don't want everyone to be like Aki. New Year's Eve my ass! Come out right here, right now so I can beat the crap out of you! 

"Yuri! "Suddenly, I heard his voice, when I turned around, I noticed that he had caught up with me. He stood there, holding a notebook in his hand as he tried to catch his breath. That notebook........seems familiar. I reached into my pocket and found out that the notebook is gone! I felt embarrassed that instant, I quickly turned and ran, but he managed to catch me this time. Holding me tight in between his arms. 

"Please, stop running...... I'm sorry, I've been selfish. I didn't consider about your feelings....... Please, forgive me. "He whispered as he pulled me closer to him. 

"Aki? "I was shocked, he sounded like he had a break down. 

"You sacrificed this special day just to cheer me up and I didn't appreciate it...... I'm horrible aren't I? "He continued. I was quiet for a while, I didn't know how to respond. But, I questioned myself on how he knew so much just by reading the notebook. That's when I remembered that the book isn't just a planner, but my diary. Did he red my diary?! 

"Aki...... Did you red my diary? "I changed the topic. 

"Sorry...... "He apologized. 

"...... Oh well, some people did say that writing a diary is meant to be red. "I sighed. 

"You're not mad? "He asked. 

"Not really, I got nothing to hide from you in the first place. "I replied. 

"...... Hey, want to go to my room? "He asked. 

"What? "

"I think it's a better place than here to talk things out. "He blushed a bit like he always do whenever he invited me to his room. 

"Okay. "I replied. When he broke out the hug, a rose popped out from nowhere. 

"Wait, what?! "I blinked a few times to make sure that I'm not seeing things. It came from Aki's hands. 

"Happy 6th month anniversary, Yuri. "He said to me as he showed his killer smile and the adorable blush on his face. My heart stopped for a second there, it's just like the day when he asked me to be his girl. 

"I'll move on. That's no doubt that Nyx is coming, so why not enjoy everything while it lasted? After Nyx, will you start a new chapter with me? "He asked. 

"...... How much did you read to change your point of view that much? "I was stunned to see him change that fast. 

"I red enough to open my eyes...... "He turned away, blushing. 

"You red the whole thing, didn't you? "I noticed his body twitched when I asked that. 

"Fine, just promise me that you'll move on and live normally like there's a future ahead of Nyx. "I said to him, changing the topic to hide my embarrassment. 

"...... I promise. "He promised with a soft smile on his face, the smile I worked so hard to bring back. Suddenly, he leaned towards me, everything stopped when I felt warm lips. He was quiet when he pulled back, a smile is on his face even though his face is red. 

"Shall we get going? "He asked as he took my hand and led me back to the dorm. Both of us were blushing along the way, no one said a word. Jumpei splatted out his drink and Ken dropped his magazine when we returned to the dorm. 

After that, I spend a precious moment with Akihiko and put an end to our 6th month anniversary date that sucks at the first half and perfect at the end.


	4. The Answer : Akihiko Sanada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Answer in Akihiko's point of view. And of course, our Yuri-chan! 
> 
> Settings : Persona FES The Answer

      "Sorry, Ken. I can't make it today. It's busy here in the gym."I informed him through the phone. Once I've convinced him, I hung up and continued on staring blankly at the scenery on the school roof top. These three weeks are probably one of my most miserable weeks in my life. She's all I can think of, her smile, her laughter, her cheerfulness...... 

Graduation day, our promised day, the day when I finally remembered her. It's one of our most important day of our lives, yet...... We lose her on the next morning. I should've known when I hugged her cold body that day, I thought that she just tired or something like that, but I never thought that her life was failing right in my arms. I told myself to get it over with, she died smiling, I can't betray that smile of hers. I know, she sacrificed herself to protect us so that we have a future. I can't throw that future away. 

The wind started to blow, the scaf around my neck dances along with the wind. I held onto it like I was holding her, she knitted it just for me, yet I didn't cherish it just as much until she's finally gone. I was heartbroken when I heard the story from a transfer student who came from France just to attend her funeral. She saved it just for Christmas, she saved it for me. 

The dorm is closing down today, but I couldn't bring myself to return there. I wouldn't be able to ask her where she have been in the lounge, not being able to invite her into my room for some precious quality time, not even asking she when do she wanted to go to tartarus. Those precious days.......are gone. 

I stared down at the music box and the rabbit doll in my bag. Mitsuru suggested that each one of us take back what we've given her as a piece of memory from her, since she wouldn't be needing them anymore. She thinks that it's a better idea than to threw all of them away. Every one of her acquaintance nearly broke down when they received back their gifts. I was surprised on how many people she befriended. An old monk who insisted to conduct the ceremony for free, a TV star who paid for all the fees for her funeral, a pair of old couple who volunteered to be her parents, a little girl who cried like her own sister had passed away and all of her friends in school. Mitsuru insisted that I take the watch that Shinji gave her for safe keeping, she said that I'm the best person for it. 

I sighed as I stared at the sky, all three of my most important people are gone. I wondered, what makes me worth being alive than them? Why was I the only one who's being left behind? I can think of a thousand reasons on why they shouldn't have died, but what's the point? They won't come back to life even if I wanted to. That's not how life works. But the words of Ryoji replayed in my head. 

What's the answer to life? 

I decided to go back to the apartment I rented since it's getting late. I would be going to college soon, perhaps it's for the best, this place holds too much memory, especially the painful ones. 

I never thought to receive an emergency phone call from Mitsuru when I returned to the apartment. What does she meant by the dorm was attacked?! The place is a mess when I rushed into the dorm, they have a girl tied up on a chair while Aigis was unconscious. It wasn't long before we found out that we can't escape from the dorm. The only way out was investigating the Abys of Time. 

I can't really trust Metis because she once hurt my friends, but everyone else seems to roll with it. What surprised me the most was that Aigis had awakened to her power to have multiple personas. I wondered why? Is it because Yuri gave her a sign to tell her to cheer up? I can't help but to question, why wasn't it me? I wanted a part of her to remind me about her. The only thing that I could do it is by constantly using the music box I gave her to recover our team's sp, like what she used to back then. 

I was startled when I saw my own memories from the doors, it brings back memories, but it saddens me that none of our memories played in the doors have her in it, except for Aigis's. She was suffering just as much ad I am, probably even more since she's all she ever think of the first day she met her. She appeared in her dream, I can't help but to question why didn't she appeared in mine? 

Nothing else shocked me just as much when I saw the shadow created by our regrets...... It's her! Yet it's not her. I kept telling myself that it's just a monster which have taken her form, but I just can't bring myself to do it. I was ordered to stand down before I knew it. That thing remind me too much about her...... 

When we obtained the keys, we're given a choice to go back to the past or the present. I choose the present even though I get the feeling that I wanted to see her again. I know.......she wouldn't want this. I won't let her efforts be wasted! I won't let her die in vain! If we go back, we will be messing with the past, what happens then? We failed to stop Nyx? We forgotten about each other by choosing to kill Ryoji? Or a repeat of what we've been through. Either way, I want neither. All possible outcomes are too much for me to handle. I won't stand down on this! For her, I'll never back down. Just like what she did back then. 

I've lost the battle with Aigis, but she has come to her senses, instead of unlocking the door to the past, she choose to see what happened to her. A question that has haunted me for weeks. It was heartbreaking when we saw her, chained and acting as the seal to stop Nyx from being reached. My heart hurts, I wanted to take her place. The heroin who sacrificed herself does not deserve an outcome like this! Yet, she choose this path......for us. A future for us to live in, a future where all her precious friends are alive and kicking. That reason alone gave us all the courage we need to face our final enemy.

Once it's all over, we ended in an elevator called the Velvet Room. As the master of the room who have a terribly long nose named Igor was talking. I was surprisingly got called away by a tall male named Theodore. 

     "I believe that you're Akihiko? "He whispered. 

     "Do I know you? "I asked him. He didn't reply, but he handed me a piece of card with a smile on his face. 

     "What's this? "I turned it around and saw that it's a tarot card for the star arcana. 

     "It's the representative card for the star arcana. The arcana of the personas which Yuri sama love to use. "He explained. 

      "So, why are you giving me this? "I asked. Suddenly, the card started to glow, I was startled as I stared at the card in my hand. 

      "Her final wish before she received the power to the universe...... To let the representative of the star arcana know how much he meant to her. "

       "What? "I don't understand what he's talking about. 

      "You, Akihiko Sanada, is the representative of the star arcana for her social links. In other words, the stronger your bonds, the stronger her power. Those are the words she had asked me to pass onto you....... I believe I no longer have to elaborate further? "He asked. I stared at the card in my hand and finally I shed the first tear since she's gone. I sobbed shamelessly in front of everyone else, no one said a word, all of them joined in instead. 

The 1st of April finally came with all of us have the courage to move on. Mitsuru gave us a sweet ride back to our own homes. The last time we get together in a while. I turned back at the building and smiled. The precious place she when we first met. Finally, I looked at the card in my hand, a little piece of memory that all of that crazy things happened. 

Suddenly, the card just vanished right before my eyes. I froze that instant. What in the world is going on here?! At that very moment, a butterfly flew by and my eyes followed it for some reason. 

That's when...... I saw her. Standing across the road, smiling gently in her school uniform, her soft eyes stared straight into mine. It's like she's proud of me, both happy and proud. 

       "Yu....... "I called out her name but she disappeared when a car drove pass between us. 

       "Yo, Akihiko sempai! We're leaving! "Jumpei called from the car window. It seems that I'm the only one who saw her. I stared at the spot where I last saw her, then I smiled. 

      "Coming. "I shouted back to Jumpei and head towards the car. That's right, I never lost her from the start, she never left us. She is here with us all this time, we're just too blind to see it.


End file.
